Une étude de Sherlock Holmes
by shadowquill17
Summary: John Watson profite de son rôle de blogueur officiel pour tranquillement observer son ami et collègue Sherlock Holmes, assouvissant ainsi au passage son besoin amoureux pour le détective. Mais quand Sherlock le confronte à propos de son trouble, que peut-il bien répondre? Sherlock/John, of course. FLUFF.


**Cher lecteur,**

**Une fois de plus (tu dois commencer à avoir l'habitude), j'ai décidé de m'abandonner à mes faiblesses Johnlock, et d'écrire encore une autre OS en me roulant avec délices dans le plaisir de pouvoir modeler leur relation à ma guise.**

**Je me complais toujours dans les longues descriptions des protagonistes, alors j'espère que l'aspect visuel extrêmement poussé et constellé d'adjectifs foisonnants te plaît, parce que je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.**

**Il semble que ça devienne presque un début de style d'écriture... quelle notion ô combien nouvelle et fascinante!**

**Je rappellerai juste avant de te laisser commencer ta lecture que les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas mes créations, mais celles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et de la paire bénie formée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

**Hélas.**

**Enfin, puisses-tu apprécier ta lecture autant que je te le souhaite! (ce qui est beaucoup beaucoup, crois-moi XD)**

**...**

Sherlock Holmes est l'un des individus les plus intelligents et les plus observateurs sur cette planète, et personne ne penserait à lui disputer ce titre, qui lui revient de droit en sa qualité de seul détective consultant au monde. La façon dont il débarque comme une fleur sur les scènes de crime, avec sa longue silhouette noire et sa couronne de boucles sombres, et classe en quelques minutes la nouvelle affaire par de nouvelles données essentielles et pourtant invisibles à d'autres yeux que les siens, est simplement une preuve quotidienne qu'il mérite toute cette considération.

Mais quand Sherlock observe, détaille, déduit, personne ne pense à l'observer, lui.

Sauf moi, John Watson.

Je ne suis qu'un suiveur dans les audacieuses enquêtes de Sherlock, un passif admirateur de ses incroyables déductions, mais je suis parfaitement à l'aise dans ce rôle. Je ne suis même pas embarrassé qu'on m'appelle derrière mon dos "le petit chien du détective", puisque je considère malgré moi comme un immense honneur d'avoir ainsi toute liberté de galoper sur les talons de Sherlock quand il poursuit tel ou tel criminel dans une de ses courses haletantes et effrénées à travers la ville...

Mais mon rôle ne se limite pas seulement à rester aux côtés de Sherlock pour crier mon émerveillement quand il résout une affaire en moins de trois minutes (bien que j'avoue avoir parfois du mal à contenir mon enthousiasme); il consiste également à rapporter le plus fidèlement possible le déroulement de nos enquêtes sur le fameux site web de ma création "Le blog personnel du docteur John H. Watson". Et pour délivrer un rapport correct aux nombreux lecteurs qui se bousculent pour s'enquérir des dernières aventures du célèbre Sherlock Holmes, je me dois d'être extrêmement attentif à tout ce qu'il se passe... et plus particulièrement, attentif à Sherlock.

Dans le but de cerner au mieux la personnalité de Sherlock et comprendre ses méthodes, je me dois de cataloguer soigneusement chacune de ses expressions, pour ensuite être capable de déceler sur son visage les airs caractéristiques qui annoncent réflexions intenses, soudaines réalisations ou plans kamikazes (ceux-là arrivent plus souvent que je ne le souhaiterais).

Par chance, cette observation à plein temps de mon partenaire d'aventures sert parfaitement mes desseins personnels, puisque depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose: je suis fou amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

Comment ignorer, alors que je passe mon temps à le regarder, les fourmillements au creux de mon ventre quand ses yeux croisent les miens, les cognements exaltés de mon coeur quand il se penche vers moi, ou la chaleur familière dans mon bas-ventre quand il me prend la main, même si ce n'est que pour me garder à sa hauteur dans une course impatiente entre des voitures londoniennes?

C'est impossible, et au bout d'un certain temps j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence: mes sentiments pour mon colocataire et ami excèdent de beaucoup l'intensité d'affection qu'on peut trouver habituellement entre deux hommes de notre âge.

Je me suis donc résigné et ai résolu de faire comme si de rien n'était, en continuant imperturbablement mes observations, et le plus objectivement possible.

Le résultat étant que j'entreprends ma singulière croisade pour gagner petit à petit le coeur vierge de Sherlock Holmes avec un considérable avantage; celui du discret connaisseur, sinon de l'interprète maladroit, de son visage et son caractère.

D'abord, il y a bien sûr l'air supérieur, le plus normal, le plus célèbre; celui qu'il arbore devant Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, et toute la clique des policiers fréquemment dépassés par les évènements. Sherlock est alors droit, mince, immanquablement vêtu de son imposant manteau noir, et c'est celle de ses attitudes que je qualifierai de professionnelle - dans le sens de "réservée à l'extérieur et à son milieu de travail". Ses traits pâles sont alors durs, un imperceptible froncement fléchissant ses sourcils dans une expression presque maussade, ses yeux clairs braqués devant lui. Cet air est avant tout défensif. Son aspect distant dissuade les amateurs de le déranger pendant ses observations, son aspect hautain montre à ceux qui se moquent de ses bizarreries dans son dos qu'il ne prend même pas leur jugement suffisamment au sérieux pour leur opposer une quelconque réaction.

Cette attitude se développe dans sa phase bêta, la récolte d'indices. Dans ces moments-là Sherlock bascule en mode découverte; il est excessivement calme, son regard argenté brillant de toutes ces données nouvelles à absorber. Il se promène à pas légers autour du corps, à travers la pièce, n'hésite pas à se tortiller, à tripoter, à se rouler sous les lits si nécessaire, pour trouver plus de détails à se mettre sous la dent. J'entends parfois des rires moqueurs derrière moi, les gloussements méchants des officiers qui voient de loin Sherlock et son flegme en manteau noir s'agiter autour des meubles comme le ferait un enfant de cinq ans; mais Sherlock ne leur prête aucune attention, et moi non plus. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre, la méthode peu orthodoxe de Sherlock pour récolter ses précieuses informations est pour moi une source constante d'admiration. Le voir travailler sur la scène de crime est un moment intense et toujours inédit; chaque fois, il fait quelque chose de différent et de complètement inattendu. Comme la fois où il a tout naturellement coupé une mèche des cheveux du mort à l'aide d'une paire de minuscules ciseaux, pour les porter à ses narines et conclure dans un murmure satisfait "ammoniaque".

Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Après il y a l'air ennuyé, quand Sherlock est simplement habillé de son pyjama rayé et fait les cent pas à travers l'appartement, en cruel manque d'affaire croustillante à résoudre. Il ne faut surtout pas attirer son attention quand il est aussi nerveux de frustration, mais j'en profite généralement pour l'observer tranquillement par-dessus mon journal. Il est échevelé et ses boucles folles rebondissent légèrement sur son grand front; ses yeux étincelants fous d'impatience tandis qu'il s'agite dans tous les sens, ses longs pieds pâles martelant le sol avec un bruit mat à chaque enjambée, sa robe de chambre bleue voletant derrière lui comme une cape de super-héros.

A l'opposé il y a bien sûr l'air exalté, quand il est en plein milieu d'une affaire singulièrement captivante, et que chaque seconde projette une nouvelle idée dans son esprit remarquable. Et quand les pistes se multiplient et que son esprit est beaucoup plus sollicité, il y a l'air absent; Sherlock est alors totalement retiré dans ce qu'il aime appeler son palais interne, ses doigts longs et pâles remuant convulsivement contre sa joue, son regard bondissant sans s'arrêter de droite à gauche, comme s'il lisait un texte posé devant ses yeux. Cet air en particulier est extrêmement difficile à supporter pour moi; l'indifférence de Sherlock quand il se retire dans ses propres pensées et se ferme totalement au monde qui l'entoure, moi y compris, me blesse à chaque fois, malgré mes efforts pour me convaincre qu'il n'agit pas ainsi parce qu'il ne tient pas à moi, mais parce que c'est dans sa nature... mais c'est dur de ne pas prendre contre moi cette soudaine distance, puisqu'à ce moment-là je suis le seul présent.

Heureusement il y a aussi les moments agréables, les moments rares et légers qui rattrapent le sale caractère de Sherlock, ceux qui font que je suis si complètement et désespérément amoureux de lui.

Il y a d'abord l'attitude "spécial Mycroft", celle que Sherlock adopte exclusivement en présence de son frère aîné; un mélange de moue boudeuse, d'adorable froncement de nez et de croisement de bras têtus. Cette réaction presque physique à son frère est une des plus divertissantes à regarder, et probablement la chose la plus attendrissante à laquelle j'ai assisté dans ma vie. Quand le grand Sherlock Holmes se transforme en un enfant de cinq ans capricieux et obstiné qui refusera quoi qu'il en coûte d'obéir à son grand frère, il en devient tellement adorable, tellement _humain_, qu'il est difficile de ne pas prendre son parti face à l'autorité froide et raide que représente alors Mycroft...

Puis il y a l'expression qu'il arbore quand il vient de découvrir un élément clé d'une enquête que personne n'avait discerné, ou bien qu'il vient de trouver la solution à une affaire particulièrement corsée. La fierté et l'auto-suffisance sont alors imprimées sur son visage anguleux, ses pommettes brillant presque de satisfaction au-dessus du col relevé de son manteau noir... et même si je fais mine d'être exaspéré par son attitude infatuée, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de sourire devant son contentement manifeste; il est alors fanfaron comme un enfant qui vient de résoudre une équation devant tous ses amis admiratifs, et ses mimiques de fausse modestie sont juste trop cocasses pour ne pas être absolument craquantes.

Il y a également la meilleure expression de Sherlock, celle qui fait exploser mon coeur en plein de petites bulles légères qui viennent ensuite caresser tout mon corps: son rire. Quand nous venons d'échapper à un poursuivant, qu'il vient de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide comme refuser de mettre des sous-vêtements pour aller à Buckingham Palace, ou même que soudainement la cocasserie de notre métier nous saute aux yeux... à ce moment-là nous éclatons de rire, nous abandonnant tranquillement à l'hilarité dans une situation généralement peu propice à provoquer une telle réaction, laissant ceux qui pourraient être en train de nous regarder se demander avec perplexité ce qui ne va pas chez nous. Le rire de Sherlock est le son le plus magnifique au monde, et je pourrais écouter pendant des heures cette manifestation de joie basse et rauque qui m'excite à chaque fois des pieds à la tête...

Mais ces brefs moments, où tout à coup l'unique chose qui importe au monde, c'est que Sherlock et moi sommes seuls au monde, ensemble, et nous comprenons... sont juste bouleversants de par l'émotion qu'ils me font ressentir que _ceci_ va de soi. Que ceci, nous deux, unis par notre complicité tellement inattendue aux yeux du monde... c'est _parfait_.

Et puis finalement, il y a le seul, l'unique air que je ne comprends pas; et c'est quand Sherlock me regarde. Il a à ce moment-là une expression indéchiffrable, un mélange de concentration intense et de perplexité contrariée, comme s'il regardait un puzzle coloré à la fois fascinant et irritant qu'il doit se préparer à comprendre dans tous ses détails pour le reconstruire.

Cet air-_là_ me fait littéralement perdre tous mes moyens.

Quand Sherlock me regarde comme ça, de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, nous sommes en général seuls; je suis tranquillement en train d'effectuer une tâche profondément ordinaire (comme la cuisine ou la lecture du journal du jour, à la recherche d'une affaire qui pourrait intéresser Sherlock), et je peux juste _sentir_ son regard sur moi, ses yeux me transpercer de part en part, s'attardant sur ma personne pour une raison que j'ignore...

Et ça m'angoisse.

Pas d'être le centre de l'attention de Sherlock pendant quelques minutes, non, ça, ça me change agréablement de d'habitude. J'avoue que sentir ses yeux pâles fixés sur moi envoie des décharges d'électricité dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses, et que la chaleur qui envahit mon bas-ventre dans ces moments est certes profondément déconcertante mais définitivement pas désagréable.

Mais de ne pas savoir _pourquoi_ Sherlock me fixe ainsi, ça me tue.

Tente-t-il de se rappeler ce qu'il a bien pu me trouver quand il m'a proposé d'emménager? Regrette-t-il de m'avoir accordé de le suivre partout, tout le temps? Projette-t-il de me demander de lui laisser un peu d'air pour respirer? Peut-être a-t-il enfin réalisé à quel point je suis inintéressant...

A cette pensée mon coeur se serre. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans Sherlock, et s'il décidait soudain qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, j'en serais brisé.

...

Je prends une brève inspiration et m'extrais péniblement de mes pensées, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Sherlock est en train de me regarder d'un air impénétrable en ce moment-même, mais son expression ne me semble pas spécialement menaçante. Il est assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et son dos droit épousant parfaitement le dossier du fauteuil, face à moi qui suis installé dans le canapé moelleux; il a la tête penchée sur le côté, quelques-unes de ses boucles chevauchant les autres sur son front pâle en roulant dans un élan soyeux et presque liquide. Je lui rends son regard, laissant mes yeux s'attarder sur son visage si pâle qu'il paraît luire dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Je me sens rougir sous l'insistance de son regard à la couleur indéfinissable, et une chaleur révélatrice gagne mes joues. Je me maudis intérieurement. Pourquoi ne puis-je donc pas contrôler un tant soit peu les réactions de mon corps face à Sherlock Holmes, ce véritable concentré humain de logique déductive et de réflexion analytique? Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse avoir une raison de plus de me trouver envahissant...

Je déglutis. Sherlock me fixe toujours, et ma peur qu'il réalise soudain la raison de mon trouble va grandissante.

Au bout de quelques secondes à nous regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller, mon trouble est tellement profond que quand Sherlock s'avance légèrement sur son siège, les mains posées sur ses genoux, je sursaute violemment. Sherlock perd son calme.

-Mais enfin John, qu'y a-t-il à la fin? interroge-t-il, exaspéré.

Son ton abrupt me fige.

-De quoi tu... je tente mollement de me défendre.

Il balaye ma réplique d'un battement de sa longue main fine.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué? Tu passes ton temps à me regarder, et tu es aussi à l'aise qu'un criminel dans un salon de thé dès que je ne fais que poser les yeux sur toi!

Je cligne des paupières, troublé. Ainsi Sherlock a remarqué...

-Je... je suis désolé, je murmure tout bas. J'ai essayé d'être discret...

Sherlock écarquille les yeux et je perds pied dans un lumineux océan turquoise.

-D'être discret? D'être _discret_?! répète-t-il avec hargne.

Il se lève, apparemment incapable de rester en place, et commence à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Je me hais de suivre des yeux le déplacement de son corps avec une avidité incontrôlable, mais mon regard glisse sans heurt sur son dos qu'il me présente, et sur sa chute de reins qu'on devine sous sa chemise, et sur ses fesses fermes sous son pantalon de costume, et sur ses cuisses minces mais galbées qui tendent le tissu gris... je frissonne.

-A quoi bon essayer d'être discret avec moi, John? Je vois tout! dit-il en agitant rageusement les bras. Je vois ton hésitation quand je te touche, je vois ton trouble quand je te souris, je vois que tu es gêné quand nous sommes tous les deux!

Une pierre tombe dans mon estomac. Sherlock qui me reproche mes réactions involontaires à sa présence, ma timidité quand il est à mes côtés... c'est le pire scénario que j'aurais pu imaginer pour aborder avec lui le sujet de mes sentiments.

-Alors maintenant, John... martèle-t-il en se retournant vers moi, le regard flamboyant.

Il se rapproche du canapé et je me tends inconsciemment.

-Va-t-on parler de ce qui ne va pas? dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant en s'agenouillant devant le canapé, juste entre mes genoux, pour être à ma hauteur.

Ce n'est plus l'agacement qui l'emporte sur ses traits, mais bien quelque chose qui ressemble à... du désespoir?

Je sens des larmes de honte me brûler les yeux. Ressentir ce que je ressens, d'accord, mais m'en excuser à voix haute devant l'homme que j'aime... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois sur le point de perdre tout ce pour quoi j'ai fait tellement d'efforts.

-Je... je commence d'une voix vacillante, étouffée par un sanglot.

Sherlock m'engage du regard à continuer. Bon Dieu, a-t-il seulement conscience de sa beauté inhumaine? Je dois me forcer à rester concentré.

-Je suis désolé, Sherlock, je reprends avec difficulté. Je... je ne pensais pas que tu t'en apercevrais aussi vite, j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le cacher, je ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher notre amitié, pas vrai?

Les traits de Sherlock se décomposent lentement. C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas soutenir son regard. Je baisse les yeux en reprenant tout bas:

-Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps déjà... en fait, j'avais été stupide de ne pas m'en douter avant. Mais tu es soudainement devenu tellement indispensable à ma vie, tellement essentiel, que c'était juste impossible à ignorer plus longtemps... Et mes sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus forts, et de moins en moins faciles à dissimuler.

Les mots coulent plus librement maintenant que j'ai atteint le coeur du sujet. Je continue de fixer les genoux de Sherlock, et mes lèvres articulent avec fluidité:

-Oui, bien sûr, je suis tombé amoureux de toi... mais aurais-je vraiment pu faire autrement? Tu étais là au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'un ami et d'une distraction de mes problèmes, et tu as été les deux. Je suppose que mon admiration immédiate pour toi devait forcément mener à long terme à quelque chose de plus... hem, _extrême_. Je te l'aurais dit plus tôt, mais j'avais vraiment trop peur de détruire notre amitié et de te perdre, Sherlock.

Je sens Sherlock frissonner quand je dis son nom.

-Et l'idée-même que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie... je soupire. C'était insupportable. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

Je fais une courte pause, essayant de toutes mes forces de trouver le courage de continuer, de finir proprement ce que j'ai commencé.

-J'imagine que maintenant c'est inévitable, pas vrai? je dis d'une voix douce. Bien sûr, tu vas essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais au bout d'un certain temps la pression de mes sentiments sera juste trop lourde à supporter, pour nous deux... et alors il faudra qu'on se sépare.

Mon coeur remonte dans ma poitrine comme un hoquet et vient percuter ma pomme d'Adam. Je lève les yeux vers ceux de Sherlock.

-Je suis désolé, Sherlock... je chuchote avec un sanglot dans la voix. Je suis tellement désolé...

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, mais je réalise soudain à travers les perles salées que Sherlock, lui, n'a pas l'air désolé du tout.

En fait, il n'a l'air de rien. Il se tient toujours dressé sur ses genoux, les mains posées de part et d'autre de mon corps, mais il est complètement figé; son expression est tellement vide, son visage est tellement pâle, ses yeux sont tellement inexpressifs que je crains un instant qu'il ne soit en plein milieu d'une crise physique quelconque.

-Sherlock? je demande en le secouant légèrement. Ҫa ne va pas?

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, s'ébroue et semble revenir à la vie.

-Tu...

Sa voix est rauque et à peine audible. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu... reprend-il avec des yeux excessivement étincelants. Tu... m'aimes?

Je me sens rougir à nouveau. Après toutes ses observations et la longue déclaration que je viens de lui faire, il a vraiment besoin d'une confirmation?

-Oui, dit un petit soupir en quittant mes lèvres.

Sherlock est positivement en état de choc.

-Tu m'aimes, répète-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux dans le vague.

-Oui, Sherlock, je t'aime à la folie, je valide avec colère. Et j'en suis le premier désolé, crois-moi.

Ҫa commence à bien faire, enfin! Mon humiliation n'est-elle pas suffisante?

-Alors tu ne voulais pas vraiment partir? demande soudain Sherlock en levant de grands yeux vers moi.

C'est à mon tour d'être perdu.

-Par... pardon? je balbutie. Partir? Tu veux dire quitter Baker Street?

Sherlock hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

-Mais pour quoi faire? je lâche d'un ton incrédule, mais Sherlock secoue la tête précipitamment.

-Je te voyais me regarder d'un air concerné, lancer de longs regards de regret sur notre appartement, et tu avais cette tristesse dans tes yeux quand tu me parlais! explique-t-il en faisant de grands gestes des bras. J'ai logiquement imaginé que tu avais remarqué le développement... hem, romantique, de mon intérêt pour toi, et que tu te demandais comment partir d'ici sans me blesser!

Ses paroles mettent un certain temps avant d'atteindre mon cerveau.

-Un air concerné? dis-je d'un ton lent. Je suis toujours concerné par toi...

Sherlock me fixe patiemment.

-Une tristesse dans les yeux? Normal, je te voyais totalement méprisant de mes sentiments, et largement désintéressé...

Là, l'information capitale rejoint enfin mon système central et je manque de m'étrangler.

-Ton... intérêt... _romantique_? je répète avec stupéfaction.

Sherlock me sourit faiblement.

-_Romantique_? je dis à nouveau d'un ton où perce soudain un brin d'espoir.

Un brin? Bon, je l'avoue, c'est un putain de feu d'artifice d'espoir qui éclate dans ma poitrine à l'instant-même. L'expression qui me laissait tellement perplexe, c'était donc de l'attirance?

De l'_amour_?

Sherlock hoche à nouveau la tête, un petit sourire hésitant accroché aux lèvres.

-Ҫa veut dire que... je bégaye. Ҫa veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi?

Ma voix ne m'a jamais paru aussi tremblante, mais le sourire que Sherlock me renvoie à cet instant est plus lumineux que jamais.

-Évidemment que je t'aime, grand benêt! dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Et le monde explose dans une merveilleuse palette de blancs éblouissants, de rouges carmins et de jaunes solaires. C'est tout l'arc-en-ciel qui s'éclabousse devant mes yeux, et des couleurs que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant qui dansent en ribambelles d'étoiles sous mes paupières.

-Mais... mais...

J'ai apparemment du mal à retrouver tous mes moyens.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu n'as rien _fait_?

Sherlock se tortille entre mes genoux, gêné.

-Eh bien, hésite-t-il, je ne me sentais pas exactement en droit de croire que mon affection était réciproque...

Ma bouche s'ouvre de surprise.

-Je passe mon temps à te regarder! je proteste. J'étais convaincu que tu m'avais grillé immédiatement!

-Tu disais prendre des notes pour le blog, se défend Sherlock avec une petite moue.

-Le blog? je répète, abasourdi. LE BLOG était un prétexte pour pouvoir te regarder à longueur de journée sans soulever de questions!

Sherlock réfléchit une seconde.

-Eh bien c'était un excellent prétexte, en cela qu'il a brillamment brouillé les pistes... lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

A l'intensité de son regard s'ajoute soudain une lueur d'incertitude.

-Mais toi-même tu étais loin d'être ravi quand je te regardais un peu trop longtemps... se rappelle-t-il dans un souffle pensif.

Pas possible. Est-ce vraiment cela, l'homme le plus intelligent du monde? Parce qu'il est quand même sacrément limité quand il en va d'enjeux aussi capitaux que nos bonheurs respectifs!

-Je n'avais pas l'air "ravi", comme tu dis, dis-je en mimant des guillemets avec mes doigts, tout simplement parce que quand tu me regardais comme ça sans aucune raison apparente, tu me faisais tellement d'effet que je devais physiquement me retenir au fauteuil pour m'empêcher de te sauter dessus pour t'arracher ta chemise!

Sherlock écarquille les yeux d'un air ébahi.

-Je... te faisais de l'effet? répète-t-il d'un ton absent.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais, pour le seul détective consultant au monde, tu es quand même drôlement naïf, je dis avec une pointe d'attendrissement dans la voix.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, mais quand je passe soudain une main douce sur sa joue, il se laisse aller contre ma paume, fermant les paupières à mon contact. Sans bouger, je laisse mes doigts où ils sont, mon pouce calé contre sa fascinante pommette et mes autres doigts à la lisière de sa chevelure sauvage.

Mes yeux se perdent avec affection dans ses boucles souples, ces douces volutes de cheveux sombres et indisciplinées qui tombent avec grâce sur son grand front, et ma main se faufile allègrement entre deux mèches pour découvrir si elles sont aussi soyeuses qu'elles en ont l'air. Les cheveux de Sherlock sont en effet doux et épais, et son crâne diffuse une chaleur agréable contre mes doigts. Ce dernier soupire de bien-être, les yeux toujours fermés, et soudain la suite me semble couler de source. Je me penche lentement vers son visage, et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Je sens la main de Sherlock tressaillir contre ma cuisse, mais il ne se dérobe pas. Nos bouches se pressent tendrement l'une contre l'autre dans une union délicieusement tiède et légère, et je sens mes sens bouillir d'expectative. Cependant je ne presse pas les choses; et notre premier baiser reste un échange câlin et paisible avant tout.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent finalement, une chaleur diffuse a gagné tout mon corps, et je me sens littéralement flotter. Sherlock, lui, garde les yeux fermés et articule seulement dans un murmure languide:

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas essayé cela avant?

Je réprime un petit rire.

-Il n'en aurait tenu qu'à vous, monsieur l'observateur suprême, je le taquine. Moi, je n'attendais que ça!

Sherlock fronce le nez sous la boutade.

-Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai? je souffle malicieusement en me penchant vers lui.

Sherlock ne se le fait pas dire deux fois; il saisit mon visage entre ses deux grandes mains et amène fermement ma bouche à la sienne. Nos lèvres s'écrasent dans un bruit glorieux d'accomplissement, et sentir à nouveau son haleine contre la mienne me fait frissonner de plaisir. Nos bouches bougent à l'unisson, et j'entrouvre soudain la mienne pour glisser une langue sensuelle sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock; ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et m'offre un accès paresseux dans lequel ma langue se coule avec enthousiasme. Elle va lascivement caresser celle de Sherlock, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir qui vient directement résonner dans mon entrejambe.

Je continue cependant mon exploration de sa bouche offerte, frottant ma langue contre la sienne avec insistance et roulant sur elle avec une tendresse enfin exprimée, quand soudain je sens les mains fraîches de Sherlock se glisser sous mon pull. Elles se faufilent sous le tissu, caressant ma taille de leurs doigts frémissants, palpant mon abdomen avec une douceur quasi-médicale et remontant presque sournoisement vers ma poitrine. Je me sens trembler sous les doigts habiles de Sherlock, mais je l'arrête soudain et me détache de lui, haletant.

-Peut-être que nous, je pantèle, ne devrions pas presser les choses.

Sherlock me lance un regard perdu.

-Ҫa ne te plaît pas? demande-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, je voulais juste...

Je l'interromps d'un long baiser langoureux et il se laisse faire, faisant preuve d'une surprenante coopération.

-C'était parfait, je déclare en libérant ses lèvres. C'est juste que...

J'hésite, mais le regard candide de Sherlock m'incite à poursuivre.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on n'aille pas trop vite, tous les deux, tu comprends?

Sherlock me fixe toujours, ses yeux innocents remplis d'incompréhension.

_Pourquoi_? articulent silencieusement ses yeux.

Je peux sentir tout son manque de confiance en lui irradier autour de sa personne. A ce moment-là il a tellement l'air d'un chaton oublié sous la pluie que je ressens le besoin urgent de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'y bercer.

-Parce que, vois-tu, je dis d'une voix très douce en prenant la main de Sherlock dans la mienne, je ne veux pas risquer de faire les choses trop précipitamment avec toi. Ce que nous avons est trop précieux pour le gâcher à cause de pulsions physiques. Mieux vaut y aller tranquillement, profiter de chaque seconde... tu ne crois pas?

-Je suppose... murmure-t-il, les yeux fixés sur nos mains jointes.

Avec une lenteur extrême, il s'applique soudain à entrelacer nos doigts. Je sens les battements de mon coeur faire vibrer la peau de ma poitrine.

-... je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles... achève-t-il d'un ton paisible en s'approchant.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je me sens happé dans ses yeux; un univers tendre, doux et chaud, aux couleurs prometteuses d'un ciel sans nuages...

-Mais moi pas du tout, alors il faudra que tu me montres, murmure-t-il finalement en s'approchant encore.

Je n'ai même pas une seule seconde d'hésitation quant à la marche à suivre. Je l'embrasse, d'abord avec une lenteur délibérée puis avec de plus en plus de fougue, allant même jusqu'à tenter le mordillement de lèvre inférieure... auquel Sherlock se montre étonnamment réceptif puisqu'il lui arrache une plainte sourde, vibrante de volupté, avant de déchaîner ses ardeurs sur ma propre bouche, impatient d'essayer à ton tour.

Nous passons donc le reste de la soirée sur ce même canapé, à nous embrasser tantôt tendrement, tantôt fougueusement, mais toujours dans le but de prouver à Sherlock que l'on peut prendre du plaisir sans forcément aller plus loin que les baisers. Et au vu de ses soupirs de contentement et autres gémissements de plaisir, Sherlock n'est pas trop difficile à convaincre, et rejoint sans objection majeure mon point de vue sur le sujet.

Et finalement, quand Sherlock s'endort contre moi ce soir-là, encore tout habillé, son expression on ne peut plus simple à déchiffrer est pourtant la plus agréable qu'il m'ait été donné de lire sur son visage: il s'agit d'un bien-être absolu, mêlé à une profonde béatitude.

Tout simplement.

- THE END -

**...**

**Pfiouh, que d'émotions! J'espère que cette fic t'aura plu, cher lecteur, et te prie (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) d'exprimer tes réserves ou tes ovations dans une review... merci d'avance et à très bientôt!**


End file.
